On aura tout vu !
by plume112
Summary: Voldemort qui a peur de Mickey, Severus qui se prend pour un psycholoque et nos mangemorts qui assistent à tout ça ! Misca...Mosca...


**Titre :On aura tout vu !**

**Auteure : Plume112**

**Note : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

Un cri retentissant se fit entendre au quartier général des mangemorts. Tous les disciples se précipitèrent vers l'origine du bruit ; baguette en main. Cela venait de la chambre du Seigneur des ténèbres.

-Maître ?! Maître que se passe-t-il ?, s'écria Lucius Malfoy

-Il…il…était là ! répondit Voldemort avec les yeux exorbités.

-Qui était là maître ? Le…le survivant ?! demanda Avery près à bondir.

-Mais non sombre crétin ! Pas Potter !

-Dumbledore ?, essaya Nott.

-MAIS POURQUOI AURAIS-JE PEUR D'UN VIEUX SENILE ?, hurla Sa Repoussante Altesse hors de lui.

-Mais qui alors ? demanda Bellatrix

-…mickeymouse…, répondit enfin Voldemort.

-Pardon ? fit Lucius

-MICKEY MOUSE espèce de scrout à pétard !

Les 3 mangemorts présents dans la pièce se regardèrent l'air de dire «Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici nous ? ».

-Maître… peut-être avez-vous rêvé ?, dit Avery avec précaution.

-Mais non ! Il était là et…il a chanté !

-Il a chanté ?osa Bellatrix.

-OUIIII. C'était horrible…j'ai eu la chair de poule ! Il a commencé à rire et il a fait une tête de psychopathe et puis il s'est écrié : MISCA… MOSCA… MICKEY MOUSE ! expliqua Voldemort.

-Et c'est à ce moment que vous avez crié ?fit Lucius dubitatif.

-Oui. Après tout il est tellement effrayant !

Un silence se fit et Lucius osa finalement poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Avez-vous pris vos antidépresseurs aujourd'hui ?

-Quoi ?rugit Voldemort.

-Et bien…c'est-à-dire que… en ce moment maître… vous êtes un peu surmené !expliqua Bellatrix avec un sourire compatissant.

-Mais…mais…

-Vous allez vous en sortir maître ! Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, reprit Avery.

-MAIS VOUS ETES CONS OU VOUS LE FAITES EXPRES ?! JE NE SUIS PAS FOU !! JE VOUS DIS QU'IL ETAIT LA !s'époumona le schtroumpf de service.

-Ecoutez…

Bellatrix s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase en voyant le visage de son amour de jeunesse se figé et ses yeux remplis d'eau.

-LA !! VOUS VOYEZ ? MAIS REGARDEZ-LE AU NOM DES COUILLES DE MERLIN !! IL EST LA ET IL ME NARGUE CET ESPECE DE RAT !!,hurla voldemort en sautillant partout comme un possédé.

Ils se retournèrent dans la direction que leur avait indiquée leur maître et ne virent rien du tout. Complètement dépité, Lucius Malfoy secoua la tête négativement.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On appelle Severus ? proposa Avery.

-Ben franchement, je crois qu'il n'y a que ça à faire, répondit Lucius en regardant son maître s'accroupir dans un coin de la pièce et hurler des insultes à un ennemi imaginaire.

-Bon les gars essayer de le résonner, moi je vais chercher Severus, fit Bellatrix.

Les deux hommes, après le transplanage de leur collègue, se dirigèrent vers Voldemort et s'accroupirent à ses côtés.

-Maître ? Vous allez mieux ?, tenta Lucius.

-Vous pensez… qu'il va revenir ?

-Ecoutez… je sais qu'en ce moment vous ne vous sentez pas bien mais… il n'y a pas de Mickey Mouse ici !

-Mais…

-NON maître ! On va vous asseoir sur le lit et Severus va venir vous voir d'accord ?fit Avery d'une voix autoritaire.

Sans attendre une réponse, les 2 disciples prirent leur maître par les bras et le firent marcher jusqu'à son lit.

Soudain un « pop » sonore se fit entendre et Bellatrix réapparu avec Severus.

Lucius et Avery s'approchèrent du nouvel arrivant avec soulagement.

-Bon… que se passe-t-il encore ? fit Rogue d'une voix peu amène.

-Il a recommencé à délirer ! Les antidépresseurs que tu lui as filés sont pas assez forts ! s'énerva Avery.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas possible… je lui ai donné les médocs les plus puissants que j'ai trouvé !, reprit Rogue ahuri.

-Ouai ben…démerdes toi ! Il pense que Mickey Mouse est dans la pièce…, fit Bellatrix.

-Encore ?!

Les 3 compères hochèrent la tête et Severus soupira.

-Bon je suppose que c'est à moi de m'en occuper ?demanda le maître des potions.

-Oui et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant qu'il en perde ses cheveux, fit Avery en rigolant.

-T'as un humour de merde…,lui dit Lucius.

-Ouai…je sais, s'excusa Avery en se grattant la tête.

-Bon bah, Good Luck ! fit Bellatrix en sortant de la chambre.

Ses 2 amis la suivirent en laissant Severus, seul, avec le fou fu…avec Lord Voldemort.

-Maître ?appela Severus en s'approchant du lit.

-C'est toi Severus ? Tu es venu me débarrasser de…de Mickey ?

-Maître, il n'y a pas de « Mickey » ici.

-Mais si ! insista Voldemort.

-Bon…pourquoi avez-vous peur de lui ?

-Et bien il…il…, commença le « Seigneur des ténèbres ».

-Ouiiiii, tout cela est très explicite mais encore ? demanda Severus sarcastique.

-Je…enfin

-Bon ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce-que voulez à la fin ? Que tout le monde se rappelle de vous comme « celui-qui-était-terrorisé-par-une-minuscule-souris-inoffensive » ? Pourquoi avez-vous peur ? Il y a forcément une raison alors essayez de me le dire !

-Rien ne sortira de cette pièce ?

-Voyons mais pour qui me prenez-vous ? dit Rogue avec un sourire angélique…trop angélique.

Lord Voldemort replia ses genoux contre lui et se bascula d'avant en arrière.

_Putain…ah c'est grave là… _pensa Severus

-Et bien, quand j'étais petit, Maman m'avait acheté une souris pour mon anniversaire ; j'avais 8 ans.

-Bien…comment l'avez-vous appelée ?

-Elle s'appelait ciboulette.

-D'accord et, _complètement atteint le pov'gars_, vous vous entendiez bien avec elle ?

-Ciboulette était ma meilleure amie ! Je pouvais tout lui dire et on s'amusait souvent tous les deux au scrabble ou aux échecs… c'était toujours elle qui gagnait !

-Et ensuite ?

-Un jour, alors qu'on était que tout les deux dans ma chambre…elle…elle est devenue complètement folle et…et elle m'a mordue…'expliqua Voldy les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh…et depuis vous avez peur des rats et des souris…

-Oui…il ne me rassure pas !

-Bien, il va falloir vaincre votre phobie !

-Hein ?!

Pour toute explication, Severus sortit quelque chose du sac qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

C'était…la peluche de Mickey !

-NON !! ENLEVE LA !! AUSECOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUURS !! SEVERUS VITE !!

-Maître il faut que vous fassiez un effort.

-NOOOOOON… je vais me faire mordre !

-Maître, c'est important… cette peluche ne vous fera aucun mal…

-Mais…mais regarde, elle a des yeux sournois…

-Maître !! Ce n'est qu'une peluche !!

-Oui mais…

-Non ! Stop ! Elle ne vous fera rien de mal et vous voyez bien que je suis là en cas de problème d'accord ? Alors vous allez la toucher !

Voldemort regarda la peluche, sceptique et consentit à avancer une main tremblante vers…Mickey…

Il ferma les yeux, inquiet, et lorsque sa main entra en contact avec la peluche…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rien ne se passa !!

Le seigneur des ténèbres rouvrit les yeux et regarda plus attentivement Mickey.

-Là ! Vous voyez… vous êtes vivant ! C'est un bon progrès !

Voldemort sourit et prit la peluche dans ses bras ; après quelques minutes, il la serra contre lui et s'amusa avec elle.

-C'est la petite peluche à Voldy !! Oh mais c'est la petite peluche !! Et bah alors… et bah alors… !! Ouhhh quelle est mignone…tu veux un susucre ??

-C'est bien maître ! Vous voyez…vous n'avez plus peur ! Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

-Je…je peux la garder ?? demanda-t-il 'une voix enfantine.

-Mais oui bien sûr !

-Je vais l'appeler…(réflexion intense)………. AUBERGINE !!

-AH trèèèèès bien ! _'tain… ce mec à vraiment des gouts de chiotte !_

-OUaiiiiiiiiiii… Super Aubergine !! YOUPIIIIIIIIII

-Bon et bien… je vais vous laissez vous amuser !

Severus sortit de la chambre ; enfin heureux d'en avoir fini avec toutes ces conneries et laissa son maître seul avec Aubergine.

Voldemort jouait avec Aubergine quand soudain… la tête de la poupée fit un 360° et son sourire s'élargit pendant que ses yeux s'ouvraient en grands (vous voyez un peu ??).

A cet instant précis, Sa Chauve majesté arrêta de sourire.

Encore plus étrange… la poupée parla :

_-Tu veux jouer avec moi… Tommy ?_

« Tommy » la lâcha comme si elle l'avait brulée et se recula. La poupée se leva et commença à marcher vers lui avec une tête de psychopathe.

_-Tu veux jouer avec moi Tommy ? _

Aubergine était devenue effrayante maintenant ; elle sauta du lit et y arracha un pied énorme tout en s'avançant vers Voldemort qui était traumatisé.

_-On va jouer tous les deux !_

En disant cette dernière phrase, la poupée couru vers le chauve et le tabassa avec le bout de bois.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! AUSECOURS !!MAMANNNNNNNNNNNNN… ah nan merde j'lai tuée… SEVERUUUUUUUUUUS……. VITE… JE SUIS TROP JEUNE ET TROP BEAU POUR MOURIR !! J'AI JAMAIS MANGE QUICK……… SEVERUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!

AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !! OUCHHHH !! AIIIIIIIIIE….Mais euh !!

Le maître des potions des potions en ayant entendu des cris se précipita à l'étage et entra dans la chambre suivis des 3 autres mangemorts.

-FAIIIIS QUELQUE CHOSE, hurla Voldemort.

-Avada Kédavra !!

L'éclair vert toucha la poupée qui s'effondra instantanément à côté d'un Voldemort tremblant.

-Maître vous allez bien ?demanda Bellatrix

-Que c'est-il passé ? renchérit Lucius

-Maître ?

Avery avança vers Voldemort et lui parla calmement.

-C'est fini ! Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre.

-C'est vrai ?demanda Voldy craintif.

-Mais oui !

Soudain, Avery aperçu quelque chose à côté de son maître et le prit dans sa main.

-Oh regardez maître, vous avez perdu une dent… la petite souris va passée !

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

-Avery !! Putain mais t'es lourd, hurla Severus pendant que Malfoy était écroulé de rire par terre et que Bellatrix se tapait la tête contre un mur.

-Ben Quoi ?

* * *

**FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!**

**Et voila !! Alors… c'était rigolo ? Vous avez aimé ?**

**Reviews !!**


End file.
